SoulClan: New Beginnings
by Forever A Writer
Summary: Summary: When two cats fallen into a forbidden romance, they decide to leave the Clans and find a new territory to raise their future kits. With the help of their two friends, SoulClan is born.
1. Prologue

**Summary:** When two cats fallen into a forbidden romance, they decide to leave the Clans and find a new territory to raise their future kits. With the help of their two friends, SoulClan is born.

* * *

**Prologue**

The moon casted a silver silhouette across the lake. The water shimmered, splashing carelessly against the rocky, pebble shores. Thick muds met the shore, damp from recent rainfall, making them muddy and almost like quicksand. Pine trees littered the territory, making shadows cast across the pine needle covered ground. Few bushes scattered the territory, stone jutting up here and there from the ground. A dog howls from one of the Twolegged nests near the territory, making the gray she-cat twitch. The mud was different from her own territory, much thicker. it suctioned her down, making it hard for her to move. Having thick fur matted in the junk was no help either.

"Dear StarClan," she hissed, pulling a paw from the mud and flicking it around, "why does this territory have to be so disgusting."

She trudged along, slowly getting across the territory. She could see the familiar worn out Thunderpath in the short distance. She purred happily, speeding up a little more as the mud began to even itself out and become more sturdy.

"Well, well, well," a cat hissed suddenly, sulking out of the shadows in front of the she-cat, making her stop in her tracks, eyes going wide. The gray she-cat in front of her snickered, black feet barely even breaking the surface of the mud. Another cat joined her, white pelt glistening in the moonlight. "What do we have here? An intruder? RiverClan, perhaps?"

"I-I mean no harm," the gray tabby she-cat mewed, tucking her tail back, "I was just here looking for-"

"Looking for your little mate, hm?" The black footed she-cat hummed, eyes glowing in the moonlight. They tabby's eyes went wide and she swallowed thickly, taking another step back. The white she-cat started forward, a third cat, a small, brown tom, stepping out from the shadows as well. She was outnumbered and out skilled.

"How about," the tom purred, claws coming out, "we teach this little kitten fluff how _warriors_ are?"

The tabby yowled out as the three cats launched themselves at her. She turned, trying her best to maneuver out of the thick mud, but the cats caught up to her quickly, the tom digging his claws into her shoulders. She hissed in pain, thrashing to try and get him off, only to fail as the white she-cat raked her claws down the tabby's side. She yowled once more, twisting to slash the cats nose.

"Willowshine!" A desperate howl came from the forest and the weight on her shoulders was lifted. Willowshine tumbled over, looking up to see the small tom battling a larger, dark brown tom. She took a deep breath when she realized who it was, and then turned back around, realizing that the two other she-cats were still present. The black footed one went to assist the small tom almost immediately while the white one stalked around Willowshine.

"Snowbird!" A shrill voice called out, and the white she-cat turned to see a mottled brown she-cat bounding towards her.

"Applefur, so glad for you to join us," Snowbird smirked, turning back to Willowshine, "now you can help me finish-"

Applefur tackled into Snowbird, pinning the she-cat down and slashed her cheek. Willowshine heard the white she-cat yowl in pain and found this as her chance to finally escape. She glanced back to the brown tom, who was now fighting with the black footed she-cat, the smaller tom gone. Willowshine made her way out of the muck slowly, finally getting her paws on solid ground before sprinting along. Her home got closer and closer with each paw step and before she knew it, she kept over the boarder, tumbling onto the other side. Her wounds burned and she hissed in pain, laying there for a moment as she tried to catch her breath.

"Horsetail," she hissed, pushing herself up and slowly walking deeper into her territory. She made her way towards the lake, the ground becoming more watery. The mud was thin, water soaking her paws, familiar land. She spotted the herb and bit some off, chewing it thoroughly before moving to apply it to the gash on her side, hissing at the stinging sensation. She did the same with her shoulders until all her wounds were cover.

Willowshine panted, hunching over, exhaustion seeping out from her. She had to return to camp. If anyone asked questions, she'd say she was attacked by ShadowClan while looking for herbs late at night. Mothwing would believe her, knowing that Willowshine had been going out a lot at night for the past moons, finding herbs. If only the older medicine cat knew the real meaning for her late night herb hunting.

"Oh, StarClan," Willowshine sighed, peering up to the stars that danced across the inky black sky, "what have we done. Who would have thought that ... that ...,"

"Willowshine?" A low voice came from beside her and she wiped her head around to see the form of a fluffy, gray-and-white tom walk out from the reeds. He padded up next to her, eyes widening at the sight of her wounds. "What happened? You look like you just got ran over by a monster!"

"ShadowClan," Willowshine murmured, looking over to the dense forest where she knew her mate was battling. He may be dead, or he may be in the middle of exile. Either way, Willowshine felt fear fun through her veins for the tom she loved. She hung her head with a shaking sigh.

"Those crow food eaters!" The tom yowled, lashing his tail, "I'd claw each of their ears off with my own two paws! The ones that hurt you are going to pay big time! Who were they, I'll go right now and-"

"Sneezepaw!" Willowshine broke him off, eyes wide as she looked at him, "You know why I was there."

Sneezepaw tilted his head and then his eyes flashed as he remembered what his friend told him moons ago when he was sick with greencough. Sneezepaw's eyes grew wide and he looked around as if to see if there was anyone around him. He leaned closer to Willowshine. "Is he dead?"

"I-I don't know," Willowshine replied, laying down on the marshy grounds. Thick clumps of mud from ShadowClan territory washed off of her pelt from the waters that lapped it. She twitched her nose, peering up to the stars again, begging StarClan that her mate was alright.

"I smell something," Sneezepaw hissed, standing up. His ears flicked forward, mouth open as he scented the ear. He hissed, claw unsheathing as he lowered into a crouch. "ShadowClan."

Willowshine stood up as well, standing next to Sneezepaw, her own claws digging into the ground. The reeds shuffled about as two cats emerged. The tom's green eyes were wide as he looked at the two in front of him before rushing to Willowshine, rubbing his muzzle against hers. Willowshine sighed, her claws retracting as she licked at a cut on his cheek.

"Toadfoot...," she murmured, stepping back to look at him. His side had a long gash on his and his cheek was scratched. One of his ears was torn in half and she could see his belly was matted with blood. She then looked to the other cat, Applerfur, whom had scratches down her belly and across her muzzle. "I have horsetail, let me fix you up."

"Willowshine, I came to talk," Toadfoot said as she began collecting horsetail.

"Then talk," she grumbled, picking the herb up and chewing it up.

Toadfoot's whiskers twitch with amusement and he then hissed when she applied the herbs to his wounds. "I want to leave. Leave the Clans so we can be happy."

"I can't leave them!" Willowshine gasped, taking a step back. Toadfoot took one towards her, eyes filled with hope.

"They have Mothwing. Please, Willowshine. Think about the kits."

"You're expecting?" Sneezepaw hissed, eyes wide. Willowshine glared to him, lips raised in a snarl.

"You may be my friend but that's none of your business."

"Willowshine, do you know what's going to happen if you raise them in RiverClan? If you raise them here?!"

"Mistystar will let them stay," Willowshine growled, "the warrior code says so."

"But they'll be ridiculed all their life! Half ShadowClan-half RiverClan? Not to mention, a medicine cat's! Do you not even remember what happened to Leafpool when-"

"I remember," Willowshine yowled, tail lashing angrily. Toadfoot ran his tail down her back, trying to calm her. She sighed, hanging her head. Applefur gave the two a sympathetic look as Sneezepaw paced about.

Willowshine dug her claws into the ground, looking at the mark they made. A sudden wind whipped at them and Willowshine looked up to see the leaves from the trees in ShadowClan blow over into RiverClan, the faint sound of frightened frogs and toads echoing in the night air. She whipped her head around, looking at the large lake, leaves washing up on shore, the moonlight making them shine as if they were made of silver.

"StarClan has sent a message," Willowshine mumbled, eyes wide.

"What? You mean that wind?" Applefur scoffed, licking her chest down.

"Yes, exactly that wind," Willowshine looked to Toadfoot, green eyes wide. She purred, touching her nose to his gently. "We leave tomorrow night. Met me at the Thunderpath at moonhigh."

"You mean us," Sneezepaw snorted, flicking his ears.

"Sneezepaw, you can't come, you're warrior ceremony is-"

"Is on hold," Sneezepaw smiled gently to his friend. Willowshine felt her heart soften for the tom whom she'd known since he was but a kit. She walked over to him, licking his ear in thanks. She turned to Toadfoot who smiled gently to her, nodding. Applefur flicked her tail.

"Come on," she said, nudging her brother with her shoulder, "we have to return. There's probably a patrol looking for us. Who knows what Blackstar has in mind for us."

* * *

Toadfoot trudged along the thick mud, grumbling as it stuck to his pelt, making it more matted then it had been before. Applefur walked in front of him, tail lashing back and forth. His sister had been by his side ever since Marshkit, their little brother, was attacked by a fox. He died before anyone found him, the little mouse-brain. Applefur was all he had. Tallpoppy, their mother, was an elder and close to joining StarClan, both of them could tell.

"Blackstar might make us into crow food," Applefur grumbled, ears twitching.

"Or he'll just exile us," Toadfoot suggested, giving a shrug.

"_Or_," Applefur hissed, turning sharply to her brother, "he'll make us into crow food. How could you be so careless, Toadfoot? RiverClan she-cat? The medicine cat, to be exact?! How does that even happen!"

"It just did," he growled, tail lashing as he shoved past her, "you wouldn't understand. You've been emotionless since Marshkit was killed."

"And you've been too soft!" She retorted, ears flat. Toadfoot flinched, taking a step back. Applefur sighed, hanging her head and then continued walking, flicking her tail. "Come on, let's get there before dawn."

Toadfoot followed her, the two making it to camp just as the sun started to tint the sky yellow. They walked in, Blackstar standing outside of his den with Rowanclaw, Snowbird, and the two other cats that attacked them, Shrewfoot and Oakclaw. Their wounds were tended too and Littlecloud was trotting over. Blackstar looked up to see the brother and sister enter, narrowing his eyes. Toadfoot met his steely gaze, amber eyes digging into his own green ones. Applefur and him walked over, nodding to their leader and deputy respectively.

"Come with me," Blackstar growled, flicking his tail and turning to his den. Rowanclaw walked behind the two brown cats as the four of them entered the den. Blackstar nodded to Rowanclaw, who turned and sat guard at the mouth of the den. Blackstar looked to the two, letting out a huff of breath. "You're mother was my best apprentice, so I expected better out of both of you."

"Please, Blackstar," Toadfoot said, "it was my fault. Applefur was just-"

"Just doing what her own will wanted it to," Applefur cut him off with a hiss, glaring to her brother.

"Yes," Blackstar murmured, tail lashing, "but still, you both broke the warrior code. Attacking your members and secretly meeting with cats outside of the Clan. You, in particular, Toadfoot, becoming mates with one. The medicine cat, none the less. Did the trouble between WindClan and ThunderClan not show enough of an example that such things are to forbidden?"

"I'm sorry for betraying the Clan, Blackstar," Toadfoot said, voice strong and shoulders held high, "but if I could go back, I would not change me decision."

Blackstar narrowed his eyes to the tom before looking to Applefur. "What is your opinion on this, Applefur? On your brothers betrayal."

"My brother may be a mouse-brain at sometimes," she said, "but Toadfoot would never betray his Clan. Ever since Marshkit, he's been dedicating his life to keep this Clan safe. I believe, that along the way, he just made a silly mistake that now he can't undo," Applefur looked to her brother, green eyes softening, "nor, would he want to."

"I see...," Blackstar said, tail lashing back and forth. He looked at both of them, studying them with his hard eyes. "I will decide your punishment by moonhigh and-"

"If I may, Blackstar?" Toadfoot said, flicking his ear. Blackstar nodded, allowing the tom to speak. "I've already made arrangements to leave the Clan tonight, Blackstar. All I ask for is for a good meal before I leave."

Blackstar blinked at the tom and then nodded. Toadfoot thanked him before standing to turn around, when Applefur spoke up. "I request the same, Blackstar."

Toadfoot whipped his head around, looking at his sister with wide eyes. Applefur held her look with Blackstar.

"Are you sure about this decision, Applefur?" Blackstar asked, whiskers twitching.

"Positive."

Blackstar nodded and stood, moving past the two toward the mouth of his den. he paused, then looked over his shoulder, eyes downcast. "Then, by moonhigh tonight, you two will no longer be members or ShadowClan."

* * *

Willowshine lay in her nest, herbs still matted to her pelt. When she and Sneezepaw returned to camp, Sneezepaw claimed that they both had run into rogues who attacked. Willowshine claimed she was looking for herbs while Sneezepaw was hunting. Mothwing immediately looked both of them through thoroughly, making sure their wounds were alright, before sending Sneezepaw off for only have a scratch on his flank. The golden tabby she-cat was now going through her herbs, ears flicking in deep thought.

Willowshine placed her muzzle upon her paws, thinking of the night ahead. Toadfoot would met her, yes, but where would they go after that? Towards the mountains was an option, but there may not be a lot of land or them to live. The Horseplace was also an option, but that was too close the the Clans. Willowshine sighed, closing her eyes. She heard Mothwing move around and then smelled an herb laid in front of her. She opened her eyes, inhaling sharply at the borage leaves in front of her.

"What's this for?" Willowshine asked, looking up to Mothwing.

"I've seen one or two queens in my life time," Mothwing purred, settling down. She flicked her tail, nodding for Willowshine to eat it. Willowshine sat up, pushing the herbs away. "Please, I've known longer then you, Willowshine."

"But-"

"No buts," Mothwing flicked her tail, standing up and stretching, "I'm going to go get some fresh-kill and when I come back, those herbs better be gone."

Willowshine looked down to the leaves once Mothwing left. If she ate them, then it would be official. She would leave her Clan, leave everything she knew and go onto a path of mystery, only accompanied by her mate and her friend. She'd leave a comfortable life, her family and friends, for a simple tom cat and some unborn kits. Eating these herbs would mean she's throwing everything she's worked for away, only to work towards an unknown future.

She sniffed the herbs once before taking a leaf in her mouth and nibbled it gently.

She's moving forward with her life.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary:** When two cats fallen into a forbidden romance, they decide to leave the Clans and find a new territory to raise their future kits. With the help of their two friends, SoulClan is born.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Toadfoot sat with his sister at the old, worn Tunderpath, tail twitching as he waited for Willowshine and Sneezepaw to arrive. The almost full moon was high in the sky, illuminating the land. The faint chirp of frogs echoed around them and Toadfoot growled, standing up and beginning to pace. Applefur huffed, scratching at her ear as she watched him pace.

"All you're going to do it grow tired form doing that," she grumbled, tail lashing.

"It's moonhigh, where is she?" Toadfoot hissed, sitting back down. He looked at the reeds, thinking of what could have happened. "What if Mistystar exiled her? What if the wounds she got from last night are infected? What if Mothwing-"

"I'm here," Willowshine came out from the reeds, Sneezepaw right behind her, followed by Mothwing who held bundles in her mouth. Toadfoot took a step back, startled by the presence of the RiverClan medicine cat. Willowshine walked to Toadfoot, pressing her nose to his ear affectionately before turning around and flicking her tail to the two bundles Mothwing set down. "I'm guessing that Littlecloud didn't give you traveling herbs, so Mothwing and I prepared some."

"Thank you," Applefur purred, happily leaning down to take a bundle, slicing the reed stalk that held it together with her claw, chewing the herbs up quickly to avoid the bitter taste. Toadfoot blinked to Mothwing who was smiling gently to him. Sneezepaw's tail was twitching impatiently.

"Thank you, Mothwing," Toadfoot said, bowing his head to the she-cat. Mothwing purred happily.

"Well, if you are going off, I need to make sure you are all in good condition," Mothwing then got a sunken look in her eyes, "I've been waiting for this day to come. Willowshine, ever since I figured it out ... I will never be able to find an apprentice who can replace you."

"Mothwing," Willowshine said, nuzzling her mentor one last time. Mothwing flicked her tail, nodding to the four cats before turning and disappearing into the reeds. Willowshine took a deep breath, waiting for the two ShadowClan cats to finish their herbs. Toadfoot glance to her when he was done, giving her a sheepish smile. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"Up the river between ThunderClan and WindClan," Toadfoot said, already beginning to walk down to the lake shore, "we will be out of the Clans territories by dawn. From there on, we just look. There's bound to be an area that we can make our home."

"And then we'll have a ton of kits running around us from you two," Sneezepaw snorted, shouldering past Willowshine to be up front. Toadfoot rolled his eyes as Applefur snorted. Sneezepaw flicked his fluffy tail back and forth as they walked along the pebbled shore, Applefur moving fast to join the old apprentice.

"What if we can't find a place to stay, Toadfoot," Willowshine said, brushing her pelt against his. Toadfoot made no remark, listening to frogs croak and the lake push against the shore. Willowshine bowed her head, speeding up to walk next to Sneezepaw, the tom resting his tail on her back for a moment for comfort before flicking it around in excitement.

The four continued on until the scent of ThunderClan replaced that of ShadowClan. They stayed close to the lake, making sure not to trespass on the Clans territory. The smell of mice and vole wafted to them, making Toadfoot's stomach growl, but he refused to hunt on their territory. Now as a rogue, he'd be treated different. Though, knowing ThunderClan, they may just welcome him into their Clan. Toadfoot chuckled to himself, speeding up to take the lead from Sneezepaw who looked about ready to fall asleep.

Soon, the stream that marked WindClan appeared and the four cats paused.

"Which side do we walk on?" Sneezepaw said gruffly, eyes darting from one side of the stream to the other.

"If we go on WindClan," Willowshine said, "they may think RiverClan is looking for a way to invade."

"If we go on ThunderClan, they'll think the same as us," Applefur grumbled, sitting down. "I say we wait it out for a patrol to come and ask."

"That will take too long," Toadfoot said, "ThunderClan will be more willing, we should go and ask them to escort us to avoid any struggle."

Applefur narrowed her eyes in thought but nodded. Sneezepaw sighed, standing and shaking his fur out. Toadfoot touched his nose to Willowshine's nose before taking the lead and walking into the forrest territory. The sun was breaking the horizon and dawn was soon approaching. Toadfoot's paws felt heavy from the travel, but knowing how much longer they had to go made him push farther.

"What are you doing on ThunderClan territory?" A hiss came from in front of them and Toadfoot stopped, a cream tom standing in front of them. "ShadowClan _and_ RiverClan trying to invade?"

"Berrynose, calm down," A second cat sighed, coming out of the bushes.

"Lionblaze," Toadfoot said, shocked at the appreciate of the tom he went on a journey will moons ago. The golden tabby looked to Toadfoot before purring happily.

"Toadfoot, what a surprise," Lionblaze looked over his shoulder, "Dovewing, come over here!"

"Dovewing's out as well?" Toadfoot chuckled, shaking his head, "I remember when she was just a little apprentice."

"I'm fully grown now, thank you very much," Dovewing said, coming forward to stand next to Lionblaze. "What brings you four into our territory? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah somethings wrong," Berrynose hissed, glaring at the four, "they're going to invade."

"With a medicine cat and an apprentice?" Applefur scoffed, rolling her eyes. "ShadowClan's smarter then that."

"Hey, I was going to become a warrior today, no thanks to these two," Sneezepaw hissed to her, flicking his tail to Toadfoot and Willowshine.

"We just wanted to know if you could escort us across your territory." Toadfoot said, ignoring the bickering pair behind him. "We are leaving the Clans."

"Why?" Lionblaze asked, amber eyes confused, "I thought you said you-" Lionblaze stopped when he looked to Willowshine who stood close beside him. The tom's eyes widened for a moment before he flicked his tail, touching Berrynose's back. "Go tell Brambleclaw that Dovewing and I are escorting ShadowClan and RiverClan cats out of our territory."

"Should I mention that they're breaking the code as well," Berrynose scoffed, turning around and bounding off. Lionblaze rolled his eyes at the toms sarcasm and then flicked his tail, signaling the small group to follow him.

"I didn't think it was possible for ShadowClan cats to stray from warrior code," Lionblaze chuckled, giving Toadfoot an amused look. Toadfoot smile and looked over his shoulder to Willowshine, who was chatting animatedly with Dovewing. He purred with amusement, flicking his old friends ear with his tail.

"And I didn't think ThunderClan cats were hostile," Toadfoot chuckled, "that Berrynose tom is quite the feisty one."

Lionblaze rolled his eyes. "Tell me about it. I don't understand how his mate can even stand him."

Toadfoot laughed and the group continued walking for a while, the two toms sharing simple stores of themselves over the past moons. Soon, they arrived to the end of the boarder where Lionblaze smiled to Toadfoot, Dovewing next to the golden tabby.

"It was good seeing you again," the said, nudging the tom goodbye, "I wish you good luck. May StarClan light your path."

"Thank you."

"I'll be keeping an ear out for you guys," Dovewing joked, licking Toadfoot's shoulder in admiration before flicking her tail goodbye to the group, her and Lionblaze turning around and heading back to their camp.

"Let's go," Sneezepaw said, nudging past Toadfoot, "I'm starving."

"I second that," Applefur grumbled, walking along and taking the lead.

"We should stop an rest soon too," Willowshine said, looking to Toadfoot, "I'm sure everyone is tired from the walk today."

"We have much farther to go anyways," Toadfoot said, "I guess a rest wouldn't hurt."

* * *

Toadfoot grunted as he pulled himself up the tree. Applefur purred in amusement from the branch above him. He glared to his sister as he steadied himself, peering out to the land they were about to venture into. Twoleg's nests stood in a neat line in front of them. Farther away, he could make out a forest. It looked large, larger then the lake, but it would take days to reach the location. He looked to Applefur who nodded, almost as if she read his mind.

The two jumped down to where Sneezepaw and Willowshine waited, the two ex-RiverClan cats unable to climb trees. Sneezepaw scrapped at the ground with his claws, impatient. Willowshine looked to her mate with wide, curious eyes.

"It'll take us a few days to reach," Toadfoot said, "but there is a forest beyond the Twoleg's nests. It looks quite large as well."

"Perfect," Sneezepaw sighed, retracting his claws as he stretched, "I say we catch something to eat and then move on."

"Agreed," Applefur yawned, flicking her ears.

The four split into two groups, Sneezepaw and Applefur wondering off into some bushes as Toadfoot and Willowshine started towards the stream the group stumbled upon earlier. Willowshine sat, hovering over the water as Toadfoot scented fro some prey. He caught the scent of a frog and crouched down, following the scent. His nose twitched as he pushed through some bushes to see the frog chirping in front of his nose. Toadfoot jumped quickly, killing the creature with a swift kill and then purred happily. He turned around to see Willowshine holding two fish by their tails in her mouth.

They nodded to one another and went back to where Applefur and Sneezepaw has split from them to find the two sitting patiently with mice at each of their paws. Toadfoot laid his frog down and Willowshine her fish. He looked to his mate with amusement.

"I didn't know medicine cats learned how to fish," he purred.

"You're just upset that I caught more then you," she hummed, leaning down to take a bite from the first fish. Toadfoot scoffed leaning down and beginning to eat his frog. Applefur and Willowhine made small talk as the toms ate slowly, the two she-cats finishing their meals quickly. Willowshine lay on her side, snickering at a story Applefur told the queen about Toadfoot when they were young.

"It was just a _lizard,_" Applefur snorted, "and he thought it was some big, bad snake."

"I was a kit," Toadfoot mumbled around his last bite of frog, "and you were the one cowering behind me."

"Applefur cowering?" Sneezepaw said, whiskers flicking in amusement, "now that's something I'd like to see."

"Hush, Sneeze_paw_." Applefur hissed, flicking the toms ear with her tail. Sneezepaw glared to her before standing and stretching his legs out, claws digging into the dirt. Toadfoot licked hi jaws clean as he stood, tail flicking happily.

"Let's get a move on," Toadfoot said, looking up at the sun high in the air, "I want to try to find somewhere to sleep before nightfall."

"Are we cutting through the Twoleg's territroy?" Applefur asked, already starting off in the direction of the large, hairless creature's nests. Toadfoot nodded, walking to catch up to his sister. "Maybe we can find a loner or kittypet to help us through."

"A ShadowClan cat being nice to a kittypet?" Willowshine snorted, "Now _that's_ something I'd like to see."

"Oh, haha," Toadfoot said, rolling his eyes, "just because we didn't welcome them as a part of our Clan like ThunderClan did, doesn't mean we hate all of them."

Sneezepaw laughed, tail flicking around in amusement as the cats continued on with their journey.

* * *

Toadfoot huffed as he pilled himself through the hole at the bottom of the sticks around the Twoleg's nests. There were like boarders, marking the territory of each Twoleg's space, but it was annoying to have to dig under them or jump over them every few tail lengths. Willowshine licked softly at a cut she got on her shoulder from jumping down from the boarder, landing in a thick bush. The sun was beginning to fall in the sky and the group had yet to find an area to rest for the night. Toadfoot's paws were beginning to ache, but her continued on leading the group. So far, no one had complained about the long journey, and the tom hoped it was worth the travel.

The brown tom jumped up onto one of the fences, looking past the nest at the forest, which was closer then before, but still a few more days journey. He sighed, tail lashing. They should have headed towards the mountains, but that journey would have been hard for Willowshine. Toadfoot looked down at the three cats who were following him, thinking of where they would be able to go for the night.

"Hey!"

Toadfoot jumped, almost falling off of the boarder marking. He looked over his shoulder in wide eyes to see a small, white she-cat perched in one of the openings in the Twoleg's nests, flowers hanging out of the opening as well. The she-cat blinked wide, blue eyes at him, tilting her head.

"I've never seen you before? Are you new?"

"I'm just traveling with my group," Toadfoot said, flicking his tail for the others to join him. The jumped up, sitting as well. The white she-at purred happily at the sight of them all.

"My, so many cats! Where are you off to?"

"The forest," Toadfoot said, "and it'll take us a few days."

"Do you know if there is a place near by where we can sleep for the night?" Willowshine asked, leaning over her mates shoulder.

"Why sure! My owners are have been gone for a few days. An older one, I think their mother, has been checking on me," the white she-cat said, "I have plenty of food if you want to come in for the night!"

"Kittypet food," Applefur snorted, flicking her tail, "it looked like rabbit droppings."

"Well, what do you eat then," the she-cat said, fur fluffing in embarrassment.

"We catch prey," Toadfoot answered, glaring to his sister, "like mice and birds."

"Fish too," Sneezepaw purred, "ah, fish."

"Only RiverClan cats eat that crowfood," Applefur snorted.

"Hey, try if first and then you can say whatever you want."

"RiverClan?" the she-cat asked, tilting her head.

"Yes," Toadfoot said, "we all come a lake a days journey from here. There are four Clans that live around it. Willowshine and Sneezepaw are form RiverClan and my sister and I are from ShadowClan."

"Well, where are you of to then?"

"To find a place to live," Willowshine purred, "and we would love to take your offer of staying the night if it's alright with you. Kittypet food is better then no food at all."

"Of course!" The what she-cat giggled, "and my name is Opal, but the way."

"Opal," Toadfoot nodded, "I'm Toadfoot."

"Odd name," she giggled, flicking her tail, "but some on it, there's more then enough room in here."

* * *

"So you live in giant groups and you hunt for each other?" Opal asked, eyes shining in the moonlight.

"Clans," Toadfoot said, licking his muzzle, trying to get the taste of kittypet food out of his mouth, "and yes, I suppose."

"A Clan is made up of different ... roles," Willowshine said, tail flicking, "there's the Leader, who leads the Clan, then the deputy, who follows the leaders wishes, the Medicine Cat, who heals the Clan and speaks to StarClan, then warriors who protect the Clan, queens and kits, apprentices, who train to become warriors or medicine cats, and then elders."

"I see," Opal said, eyes wide with curiosity, "and what were all of you?"

"I was a medicine cat apprentice," Willowshine purred, "for RiverClan. Sneezepaw was a warriors apprentice and he was going to become a warrior the day we left."

"Applefur and I were warriors for ShadowClan," Toadfoot said, looking over to his sleeping sister.

"I see," Opal purred, "but, why did you leave? It seemed like a comfortable life for you all."

"We live by a code, the Warrior Code," Toadfoot mumbled, "and in it it says that you're not allowed to be mates with someone outside of your Clan ...," Toadfoot looked to Willowshine who smiled, flicking her tail to lay it over his.

"And, as a medicine cat," Willowshine continued, "it was my duty to look over the whole Clan and treat them without any distractions. I'm not suppose to have a mate or kits at all."

"So it was love that ran you out, hm?" Opal giggled, tail twitching with amusement. "That's adorable."

"I suppose," Willowshine purred, Toadfoot's pelt warming with embarrassment.

"Before, though," Opal said, tilting her head, "you mentioned another Clan, StarClan. What's that?"

"Our ancestors," Toadfoot side, "they live up in the stars and watch over us. Whenever a leader takes their position, they are given their nine lives from ancestors in StarClan. Also, medicine cats receive messages and guidance from StarClan."

"Wow," Opal said, "Clan life seems so ... different."

"It's not something all kittypets want to be part of," Toadfoot purred, "but there is a leader of one of the Clans, ThunderClan, who was a kittypet."

"Wow," Opal said again, "I wish I lived life that way."

"Well, we are on a journey to live our own lives in the forest," Willowshine said, glancing to Toadfoot, "I'm sure, that if you really thought it through, you could come along with us."

"Really," Opal gasped, "I'm honored, I'll think it through all tonight!"

"Well don't stay up too late," Willowshine purred, "or else you'll be tired on the journey tomorrow if you chose to come with us."

"Of course!" Opal purred,curling up, "goodnight!"

"Goodnight, Opal."

* * *

Toadfoot sat at the windowsill, tail lashing about as the sun broke over the horizon. Behind him, Willowshine lay, cleaning her pelt. Applefur and Sneezepaw were chewng at the kittypet food, grumbling, while Opal lay on her back, still asleep. Toadfoot yawned, turning around on the windowsill and watching as Willowshine pressed a paw to her stomach. The thought of her carrying his kits frightened the tom, but her purried happily at the idea of the kits scampering around them soon.

"Why can't we just leave," Sneezepaw huffed, fliffy tail flicking back and forth. Applefur nodded, agreeing with the tom.

"We promised Opal a chanse to come with us," Willowshine told them, "and we're waiting until she wakes."

"She's a kittypet," Sneezepaw snorted, "they spend all of their time sleeping."

"Not _all_ of our time is sleeping," Opal mumbled as she woke up, ears twitching, "when we get a chance to go outside, then we stay out as long as out owners allow us."

"Yeah," Applefur snorted, "constricted by Twolegs. Sounds like fun."

"Enough," Toadfoot hissed to the two ex-Clan cats, "Opal may be joining us, and if so, then she is part of our group. Respect her, especially since she allowed us to spend the night here."

"Thank you," Opal purred, standing up, "and I thought it trough. I would very much like to join you."

"Great," Willowshien purred, "why don't you get something to eat and then we'll be off!"

"But, Willowshine," Opal said, shifting her paws, "you were speaking of how you were a medicine cat. Do you think you could teach me some of those, er, herbs?"

Willowshine blinked at the she-cat with surprise, but purred happily. "Sure, Opal, I'd be more then happy to."

"We'll, let's got moving," Toadfoot said, jumping down from the window, "I want to get as far as we can by nightfall."

"Oh, " Opal said, ears flicking up as she made her way to the food, "I anted to tell you! There's this tom who lives not too far away, Mikey. He goes to the forest almost every day! He must know a short cut."

"Perfect," Willowshine purred, standing up and stretching, "that saves up a lot of time. Then we could find a permanent camp tomorrow."

"Let's not get our hopes up," Toadfoot said, "for all we know, it could take all day tomorrow to just search and we may not find anything."

The group left shortly after, making their way out of Opal's Twoleg's territory, the white she-cat looking over her shoulder to the shrinking house every once in a while. Toadfoot knew that this new life would be difficult for the she-cat, but it was her decision, and it was final. They walked along open territories of the Twolegs, no more fences, as Opal told them, standing. Opal lead the way, speaking about this Mikey tom, and how he would sometimes come to her house and give her a souvenir from his forest journeys. The sun was high in the sky by the time they reached their destination.

"Hey, Mikey," Opal called up to the top of the Twoleg nest, a window open and a cat sitting in it. The tom looked down and let out a yowl of excitement before leaping down, landing on all four feet. Applefur commented on how that was an impressive jump for a kittypet and Mikey glared to her.

"What'cha got here, Opal?" the gray tabby tom asked, green eyes narrowed.

"They're from Clans around the lake a days journey from here," she purred, "and their on their way to find a place for themselves. They were thinking of the forest."

"And ya brought 'em here cause ...," the tom flicked his ear, the cats looking to each other worriedly "aye, I'm just messin' with ya. Ya'll here cause I know the way to the forest, huh?"

"Yes, please," Willowshine purred.

"Aye, anythin' for a pretty one like ya," Mikey purred, flicking his tail. Toadfoot scoffed as Willowshine giggled, leaning into her mate. Mikey nodded and turned, "Well, come along. If we leave now, we'll make it there by nightfall."

* * *

**Cats On Journey**

Toadfoot - dark brown tom with green eyes

Applefur - mottled brown she-cat with green eyes

Willowshine - dark gray tabby she-cat with dark green eyes (Expecting Toadfoot's kits)

Sneezepaw - fluffy white-and-gray tom with blue eyes

Opal - small, white she-cat with blue eyes (Past Kittypet)

Mikey - gray tabby tom with green eyes


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary:** When two cats fallen into a forbidden romance, they decide to leave the Clans and find a new territory to raise their future kits. With the help of their two friends, SoulClan is born.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"An' I says to 'em," Mikey said, flicking his tail as the cats walked along the dark alleyway, "'what do ya mean ya don't have anymore fish?' And this 'er tom says some wild cats came and took 'em all. I couldn't believe it, ya know?"

Willowshine giggled at the tom's story. This was the third one he was yapping off about. Toadfoot grumbled next to her, the tom obviously jealous that Mikey was getting his mates attention. Willowshine rolled her eyes and flicked the brown toms ear with her tail as she trotted forwards toward Opal.

"Now that you're with us," Willowshine purred, "and you want to become a medicine cat, I guess I should tell you about somethings about the lifestyle."

"Of course," Opal purred happily, "then I can be true to the Code and my Clan!"

"You're already pumped," Willowshine smiled, "you'll make a wonderful medicine cat."

"Does that mean you wont be a medicine cat anymore?" Opal tilted her head, eye gleaming in the sunlight.

"Sadly, that life is not for me anymore," Willowshine sighed, glancing over her shoulder to Toadfoot, "once we settle, I'll become a queen and care for the kits Toadfoot and I are expecting. After that ... I don't know what I'll do."

"Well I could use help as the medicine cat," Opal huffed, chest puffing out, "and I'm going to be the best medicine cat that this new Clan will ever have!"

"And the most cheerful," Willowshine laughed.

"Aye, I reckon we're not too far off now," Mikey called, Wilowshine and Opal looking up to see the tom standing atop a Twolegs fence. The gray tabby's tail lashed around and then pointed off to the left, "there is ah' turn right up 'er. To the left. We should reach the forest 'bout late afternoon."

"Thank you again, Mikey, for helping up on our journey," Toadfoot said to the tom as he hopped down. Mikey lashed his tail, gesturing that it was no problem.

"Anything for a kind lil' group. And with one of ya' expecting," Mikey nodded towards Willowshine who had gone back to the conversation her and Opal were having, "it's that lest I could do."

Toadfoot hummed in agreement, watching Willowshine and Opal. The two she-cats seemed to get along well enough, but Toadfoot's mind begin to change gears, thinking about what would happened after his and Willowshine's kits became apprentices. Despite their actions, the Warrior Code kept from cats swaying from Clan to Clan. It also helped keep the medicine cats mind on their Clan and not their kin. Willowshine wouldn't be able to become the medicine cat again, so she'd have to become a warrior. Toadfoot knew well enough that she knew how to battle, but would Opal be able to handle the medicine cat duty on her own? She wouldn't have nearly enough time to be trained properly and Willowshine wouldn't be able to dedicate her whole time to training the younger she-cat.

"Look," Sneezepaw exclaimed, bounding forward, "I can see the forest just past those Twoleg homes!"

Toadfoot shook his head, clearing his mind and blinking, looking towards the horizon. Sure enough, not far behind the Twolegs houses, trees tops peeked up into the sky. Applefur purred happily behind Toadfoot and he looked over his shoulder, the she-cat trotting forward and rubbing against her brother.

"Finally, I'm starting to get tired." She sighed, walking next to Sneezepaw.

"We can stop to find something to eat," Toadfoot said, "it's been a while since we last ate."

"There should be some rat's 'round 'er," Mikey said, tilting his head, "hey, Sneezeface,"

"It's Sneeze_paw_," the senior apprentice snarled.

"Aye, whatever. You come with me, we can hunt 'round."

"I'll come with," Applefur said, walking towards the two toms, "just in case."

"Aye dollface," Mikey purred, "let's go."

Toadfoot watched as the jumped over the fence of a Twoleg home, disappearing on the other side. Toadfoot looked around, spotting a hole at the bottom of another fence. He trotted over, peaking through it. It lead to a Towleg's territroy, but there was no smell of dog and the Twoleg scent was stale. He looked over to Willowshine and Opal who were still chatting, but cleared his throat, the two stopping.

"There some space back here," he said, nodding towards the hole, "we can rest a little until they come back."

"Finally," Opal purred, stretching before walking over, "my paws were beginning to ache."

The white she-cat shimmed her way through the hole and Toadfoot nodded to Willowshine to follow. The gray tabby purred happily at her mate before licking his cheek and crouching down, easily passing through the hole. Toadfoot looked around once more before following the two. Opal had already begun creating a nest for Willowpaw with some moss that was scattered under the tree in the territory. Willowshine thanked the she-cat before settling in the moss and laying her head on her paws, falling asleep quickly. She was the most exhausted from the trip.

"What are we gonna do once we reach the forest?" Opal asked, settling down next to Willowshine in the grass.

"Look for a place to rest for the night," Toadfoot sighed, "and then we'll search for a place we can make camp, set our territory, make you the official medicine cat, and then make sure the camp is made to our liking."

"What happens when I'm made the medicine cat?" Opal asked, eyes going wide.

"A small ceremony. You'll get your medicine cat name, one that's like ours."

"That's so cool!"

Toadfoot purred in amusement and Opal rested her head on her paws, nodding off as well. Toadfoot sat and watched for a long while, scenting for threats and looking out for the others. The sun was beginning to slowly decedent and Toadfoot was beginning to grow impatient. As he paced the Twolegs territory, the wind picked up and Toadfoot froze as he caught the scent of a dog. He leapt up to the top of the fence, looking around to see Mikey, Applefur and Sneezepaw walking down the ally, cuts and scratches over them and just three rats between them in their jaws. Toadfoot jumped down to met them and winced at the smell of dog on them.

"Ran into some of them pups over yander," Mikey said through the plump rat in his jaws, flicking his tail over towards where the came from.

"It wasn't a problem though," Applefur grunted, "they were pretty small."

Toadfoot sighed and lead them to where the two she-cat slept. He gently woke them up and Applefur placed a mouse in front of Willowshine, smiling to her gently. She happily accepted it and Mikey laid next to Opal, sharing the rat her caught with her. Toadfoot nodded to Applefur and Sneezepaw, telling them to share. The two hesitated, but happily laid down and ate. Toadfoot jumped up on the fence and looked at the forest. They'd be able to make it before the nightfall, but they were pushing it. With the time they had now, it'd be difficult to find a safe place to rest for the night. Toadfoot sighed and looked over his shoulder, the group finishing up their meals.

"Come on," Toadfoot sighed, jumping down to the others, "if we leave now we'll make it to the forest in time."

"I need to treat their wounds," Willowshine said as she stood up, "or they could get infected."

"There nothing, Willowshine," Sneezepaw reasured her, "trust me, these can wait until we get to the forest."

"But-,"

"He's right," Applefur nodded, smiling over to Sneezepaw, "getting to the forest is what's most important at the moment."

Toadfoot looked between the two cats, Sneezepaw's pelt fluffed up even more from embarrassment. He narrowed his eyes at the two and Applefur shrugged to his brother before squeezing back through the fence. The others followed and Mikey took the lead with Toadfoot once more, the small group making their way to the forest.

* * *

"Finally," Sneezepaw sighed, laying down on the forest floor and rolling around on the grass, "something soft to walk on. My paws were beginning to ache from all that hard stuff the Twolegs put down."

"It's called c'ment," Mikey snorted, flicking his tail. He looked up at the moon, which was now high in the sky. The group had found a place to rest for the night, Applefur, Opal and Willowshine already asleep next to one another. Toadfoot nodded to the tom, smiling gently.

"Thank you again, Mikey," the brown tom said, "with out you, it would have taken us a few more days to reach this place."

"Ah, it's nothin'" the tom said, tossing his head to the side, "really, if you need anything, just send someone and I'll come rushing over."

"Actually," Toadfoot said, "we could use a strong cat like you. Would you like to join us?"

"You're little Clan?" Mikey asked, his eyes wide. Toadfoot nodded and Sneezepaw rolled onto his tom, smiling to the gray tabby tom. "Well I, I don't know, my Twolegs they might be a little upset ... but they just got themselves a nice little pup, I don't like 'em too much." Mikey looked over his shoulder towards the Twolegs homes, "I guess it wouldn't hurt ... aye, with it! I'd love to join ya'll."

Toadfoot purred happily, and flicked the toms ear with his tail, welcoming him to the group officially. He told the two to get some rest before sitting down and watching the forest. Soon the snore of the two toms echoed around him and Toadfoot smiled gently.

This was the beginning of their new life.

* * *

The next morning, Toadfoot woke to the scent of mice and vole. He opened is green eyes, rolling onto his side and looking over his shoulder to see Mikey and Sneezepaw setting down mice and vole, once of each of the new Clan members. Sneezepaw's eyes twinkled with satisfaction and Mikey grabbed one of the mice, already beginning his meal.

"This forest is filled with fresh-kill," the senior apprentice purred happily, grabbing a vole for himself, "and we stumbled upon a place where we think we could make camp."

"We'll check it out once everyone's eaten," Toadfoot nodded, grabbing a mouse for himself and happily eating it. His stomach was growling from not having eaten for a day. He finished the mouse quickly, stretching out as he watched Willowshine and Opal crouch down next to the roots of a tree, his mate explaining what the small plant that grew at the base of the tree did. Applefur was cleaning her pelt, Sneezepaw laying next to her as he cleaned his own. Mikey wa clawing at the bark of a tree, sharpening his claws. Toadfoot sighed happily.

"We can go now," Willowshine said, smiling, "I just wanted to show her what borage looks like."

Opal was standing there with a few leaves of the plant in her mouth, the white she-cats eyes wide. Toadfoot nodded, remembering that borage was an herb for queens. Willowshine's pelt was flushed warm as she walked past her mate, following Mikey as he lead them to their possible camp. He glanced over his shoulder, Opal trotting right behind him with Applefur and Sneezepaw behind her, the two standing close together. He narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out was going on with the two, but before he could, he yelped, tripping and falling down over a small cliff side.

"Toadfoot!" Willowshine yowled, peering over the edge.

"I told 'em to stop," Mikey grumbled, the tabby getting close to the side before scaling down the rocky side, taking careful steps. Toadfoot grumbled as he lifted himself up from the ground, dust and dirt clinging to his pelt. He hissed as the gash on his head from the fall, looking up to see Mikey finally down near him, the tabby rolling his eyes.

"If you weren't stuck up on your lil sis and Sneezeface,"

"Sneezepaw!"

"Then you wouldn't'a fallen," Mikey gave the tom his shoulder, helping him stand. Toadfoot thanked him before looking around the ditch in the ground. A small pool of water was sunk in the middle of it and the opposite wall was covered with large holes. Mikey looked up to the others, calling for Sneezepaw to tell him to take the others down. Toadfoot watched as they walked around the edge of the cliff before disappearing behind some bushes. From the far side,Toadfoot watched as the group came out from one of the holes, shaking some dust from their pelts.

"How ... how did you find this?" Willowshine asked, eyes wide in awe.

"I did what Toadfoot did," Sneezepaw chuckled, "and Mikey scaled down the walls. We checked out some of these holes and found the way out. But, I found some pretty nice holes that could be dens. They need a little cleaning but ...,"

"This is fantastic," Applefur gasped, looking around. Toadfoot blinked and noticed some ivy and vines covering the walls as well, making sure the dirt doesn't fall into the cliff. Opal had put the borage down and was now looking over the pool of water. She put a paw in it and hummed.

"It's not too deep," she said, "but it could help from traveling to find some water."

"Theres some in the medicine cats den too," Sneezepaw said, "or, what I thought we could make the medicine cats den."

He lead them over to one of the large holes in the cliff wall and inside the den smelled like wet moss and water. In fact, moss clung to the wall. The air was fresh and it cleared Toadfoot's lung almost as he breathed in. It was large enough to fit ten or so cats and Willowshine purred happily at the small pools of water that were in the very back of the den, a soft drip of water coming in from underground.

"There are cracks in the walls too," Willowshine said, "where we can store the herbs."

"Perfect," Opal exclaimed, running out to grab the borage and coming back into the den, stuffing some of the leaves in a crack in the wall. She purred happily and Sneezepaw looked proud of himself.

"Come on, I'll show you the others."

* * *

Toadfoot stood outside of the den that was what the leaders den would be. He swallowed hard, looking over his shoulder to the others. They told him to go in there and see if he could contact StarClan to see what they should do, to see if StarClan even lived in these skies. The dark brown tom looked over his shoulder to the small group, Willowshine, Applefur and Sneezepaw nodding for him to continue. Opal and Mikey sat next to the ex-Clan cats, the two looking a little unsure about Toadfoot talking to warrior ancestors.

Toadfoot sighed before walking into the den. The walls were tall, the top of the den a fox-length away. Bones of mice littered the ground along with cobwebs along the walls and dead leaves that were brushed into the den from wind. Toadfoot stepped over the bones and to the back of the den. He settled, sitting down and looked at the back wall of the den, ivy laced across it. A calm feeling over took him and Toadfoot took a big breath before closing his eyes and exhaling.

Once he opened them, he sat in a shinning field, grasses growing half way up his legs. He peered around, gasping at the stars that dotted the field. Th sky was streaked in gold, violet, red and pink. There wasn't a single cloud covering the odd sky, and Toadfoot twisted and turned to look at it. The wind picked up and the scent of fresh bloomed flowers wafted around him, making the tom close his eyes and sigh in comfort.

"Quiet the view," a small voice came from his paws and the tom looked down to see a dark brown-and-white kit sitting there, green eyes wide as he looked around as well. Toadfoot felt his heart stop for a moment as the kit looked back to him, smiling happily. "I wish StarClan looked like this."

"Marshkit ...," Toadfoot mumbled, crouching down to get nose to nose with his brother, "you're ... you never ..."

"It's Marshspots for you," the kit purred happily, "StarClan gave me my warrior name!"

"But you said we're not in StarClan right now," Toadfoot said, sitting back up and looking around, "so where are we."

"Skies that go beyond StarClan, sadly," Marshspots sighed, looking around again as well, "but because you came here, and Applefur, StarClan sent me. It's quiet difficult to journey into strange skies."

"So StarClan isn't looking over us anymore ...," Toadfoot said, felling frightened.

"No, but don't worry," Marshspots purred, "there are other ancient cats that once lived here. They walk the skies now, and these are the skies."

"Are they here right now," Toadfoot asked, looking around with wide eyes.

"No," the kit giggled, "they allowed me to talk to you alone for the mean time. We have a ceremony to go through after all."

"What ceremony?" Toadfoot asked, ears flicking.

"For you to become a leader you mousebrain," the kit laughed again, flicking his small tail around, "come down here to I can give you your lives."

"Leader ...," Toadfoot mumbled, looking down to his brother, "but I'm no leader."

"The cats of this land think otherwise," Marshspots said, "as well as StarClan. You're beginning again, the birth of a new Clan and every Clan needs a leader. You lead the journey here and assured your clanmates safety. You are the new Clan leader."

"But this Clan ... we don't even have a name!"

"All in time," Marshkit purred happily, "if you venture into your heart, mind and soul, you'll find one. Or at least thats what Tallpoppy said."

Toadfoot purred at his brothers childishness and leaned down, closing his eyes. Marshspots pressed his nose to the tom's forehead.

"I give you your nine lives. Though not the traditional route, each of these nine lives will provide you with the strength, courage and love needed to guide a Clan. Through times of trouble, relay on your skills and clanmates. Do not waste these lives, Toadstar, or else your Clan will fall before even being born."

Toadstar felt a flash of pure pain shake through his body and he winced before his muscles calmed and he opened his eyes to see Marshspots standing in front of him again, the kit face gone and now serious.

"With ancient ancestors in the land there are also ancient enemies. Be carful, Toadstar, for they are more powerful then the ones from the Clans, from the Dark Forest."

Marshspots body began to slowly fade and Toadstar felt panic set in.

"Will i ever see you again," he sobbed out, green eyes filled with sadness as his brother smiled gently and shook his head.

"Lead your Clan well, brother," the kit whispered, "like the strong cat I know you to be."

* * *

Toadfoot exited from his den, green eyes blazing with new emotions. Willowshine straightened herself as her mate stood half way out of the den, the sunhigh light casting across his brown pelt, revealing the faint tabby stripes in it. Fire and passion burned in his eyes and he looked as if he'd woken from a leaf-bare long rest, rejuvenated and ready for anything. His muscles rippled under his pelt as he walked forward to the group, smiling to each of them. He looked around the camp for a moment before sprinting off. Willowshine looked over her shoulder, watching as he scaled up the wall of the cliff, jumping onto roots that cast out across the camp from a tree that stood at the edge of the camp.

"I have been visited by our ancestors," he said, his voice strong as the five cats gathered below him, "and although they do not walk the sky here and we will not hear word from them any longer, there are other from this land who will guide us when needed." He looked over the cats, smiling gently. "I've been granted my nine lives."

"Toadstar!" Applefure called out happily, grinning wildly up to her brother.

"Toadstar! Toadstar!" The others echoed, Opal and Mikey joining in.

"Upon StarClans last visit," he said once they calmed, "I was told we were to create our Clan over, a new beginning. We will create the rules, many similar to our old Warrior Code. But for the mean time, I must welcome a new warrior, medicine cat and apprentice, along with a deputy, to our new Clan. SoulClan."

Willowshine purred at the name of the Clan.

"Sneezepaw, please, step forward."

Sneezepaw happily stepped forward as Toadstar jumped down, landing on his paws gracefully. the new leader walked to the tom, smiling to his friend. "You have proven yourself worthy of becoming a warrior of SoulClan. Do you promise to protect your Clan and those in it, even though it may coast your life?"

"I do."

"Then, from this moment on, you will be known as Sneezenose. SoulClan honored your courage, strength and intelligence."

Toadstar pressed his nose to the tom's forehead and Sneezenose closed his eyes, sighing at his new warrior name. The cats cheered it as they did with Toadstar's before Sneezenose sat back down.

"I also wish to appoint Sneezenose as our deputy. In order for him to do so though, like our old ways, he must have at least one apprentice, which is why I shall give Mikey his apprentice name. Mikey, are you willing to spend your time learning our ways and training to become a warrior of SoulClan, even though it may coast your life?"

"Aye do," the gray tom smirked, pushing his shoulder against Sneezenoses, "looks like you're one up now Sneezeface."

The gray and white tom laughed, shoving the tom back. Toadstar purred in amusement at the two.

"then, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Stonepaw. Sneezenose will teach you the ways of our Clan."

"Thank you, Toadstar," Stonepaw said, bowing his head to the leader. Toadstar nodded to him and then turned to Opal who looked about to jump out of her fur.

"Because Willowshine will be moving to the nursery, you will have to be appointed as a full medicine cat, despite your lack of training," Toadstar said, nodding to the she-cat, "but, she will still be able to teach you. Willowshine, if you would like."

Willowshine smiled and turned to Opal. "Do you pledge your life to heal and watch over the Clan, to speak and relay messages to us from our ancestors, and to never take a mate or have kits in order to keep your Clan safe, even though it may coast your life?"

"I-I do." Opal nodded, blue eyes bright.

"Then, from this moment on, you will be known as Snowcloud, the medicine cat of SoulClan."

Snowcloud smiled to Willowshine before Toadstar stepped forward, smiling to everyone.

"This meeting is now over," he looked at the camp, sighing happily, "now, let's fix this place up."

* * *

**SoulClan**

Leader: Toadstar - dark brown tom with green eyes

Deputy: Sneezenose - fluffy white-and-gray tom with blue eyes (Apprentice: Stonepaw)

Medicine Cat: Snowcloud - small, white she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors:

Applefur - mottled brown she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices:

Stonepaw - gray tabby tom with green eyes

Queens:

Willowshine - dark gray tabby she-cat with dark green eyes (Expecting Toadfoot's kits)


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary:** When two cats fallen into a forbidden romance, they decide to leave the Clans and find a new territory to raise their future kits. With the help of their two friends, SoulClan is born.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The moon cast a long shadow from the old willow tree that bent over the soft flowing river. Tall grasses and reeds whistled as the wind caressed them and a she-cat lay at the base of the willow tree, holding her three kits to her stomach as she waited for her mate. Her amber eyes glowed in the night air and she curled her tail around the kits who slept calmly. The wind ruffled her creamy-white fur and she sighed heavily, looking down at the three.

"Your father will return soon," she mumbled, "I know he will."

As she spoke, the reeds swayed more and the she-cat's pelt bristled, claws extracting as she waited to see what creature would come out. She sighed in relief when a gray tabby tom appeared from the reeds, his dark blue eyes tired. He walked over to his mate and settled next to her, pressing his muzzle to her shoulder.

"I've found no one," he murmured, "it's as if these lands are empty."

"Thank you for trying, Storm," she sighed, closing her eyes, "tomorrow we will look some more, maybe venture into the forest next to the moors."

"There may be some in there," the tabby mumbled, "but I didn't have time to check."

"It's fine, you should get some rest," she turned and licked the toms cheek, "sleep well."

"Thank you Light," he sighed, resting his head on her shoulder, giving the kits nuzzling her belly a gently and loving look, "we will find a good home for them, i promise you."

"All in good time," Light muttered, looking up at the night sky, a shooting star catching her eye, "all in good time."

* * *

Toadstar clutched a branch between his jaws, dragging the smaller branches across the dirt ground in the leaders den, cleaning the ground of bones and cobwebs, dragging the garbage out of the den and off to the side were Stonepaw and Sneezenose were going through the piles, putting the larger twigs to the side along with the bones. Willowshine and Applefur worked on cleaning the den out while Snowcloud was making sure the medicine cats den was arranged to her likings. They'd already collected moss for the nests along with catching a nice amount of fresh-kill, even plucking the feathers from a few of the birds for their nests as well.

"Tomorrow we should go create some boarders," Sneezenose suggested, calling across to Toadstar who'd dropped his branch as was shaking cobwebs from his pelt.

"We can go now, actually," Toadstar said, looking around, "Applefur and Willowshine can continue cleaning. Snowcloud, if you want to gather some herbs with us, you can come along."

"Sure thing," the white she-cat purred, walking over to them, "Willowshine showed me a few while we were hunting. I'll get some of them."

"Don't pick too much," the queen warned, giving the younger she-cat a hard look, "because we need the plants to grow."

"Yes Willowshine!"

Toadstar shimmied his way up the tunnel that lead out into the forest, Sneezenose behind him. Leaves swayed in the wind as Toadstar stepped out, shaking his pelt clean of dirt. Sneezenose mumbled about having to make the entrance larger once they had a chance. Stonepaw walked out behind him, the old kittypet already scenting the air, still trying to get use to all the new smells. Snowcloud huffed at the clumps of dirt in her white fur, but pranced forward to search for herbs in the forest. Toadstar followed behind her, making sure to be extra aware of his surroundings, trying to figure out the best amount of territory for the Clan. They may or may not get more members. Loners, strays and rogues would most likely be wondering about these lands, and if they happened to join, Toadstar would have to make sure SoulClan had enough territory.

"There is a river not too far," Sneezenose said as he walked next to his leader, watching his apprentice trot next to Snowcloud as the two chatted idly, "I think that would be a good place to consider a boarder."

"Excellent," the brown tom mumbled, "natural boarders are much more efficient and useable. We can follow the river for as long as it goes and then split off once we think there is enough land."

Sneezenose nodded before hissing at Stonepaw to stop walking so fast ahead of them. The deputy trotted forward and Toadstar purred in amusement at the contrast between them. Stonepaw towered over the deputy, legs long and strong. The gray tabby was probably a good few moons older then the deputy, but he still needed to be trained before becoming a proper warrior.

Snowcloud stopped for a moment, plucking at some leaves before wrapping them in a grass blade and resting the bundle in the roots of a tree. She flicked her ears happily before turning and trotting back off. Toadstar was glad that they had found such a young and energetic cat to become their medicine cat. Snowcloud had a lot to learn, but the she-cat seemed more than eager to do her part in the clan and do it correctly.

Not before long, the small patrol reached the river. The current was strong and there were many jagged rocks bursting up from it. Stonepaw leaned over and lapped some of the water up as Sneezenose scented the air. Toadstar looked across the river. The trees seemed to thin out suddenly, and stop, small bushes and tall grasses replacing them. The land past the river looked hilly, almost like the moors at WindClan's old territory. Toadstar sighed at the memory, but shook it from his mind. He quickly hopped across the river from the rocks and when he stood on the other side, his paws sunk into mud. The ground was damp with water, like his old home, but a little denser. Maybe like RiverClan's territory around the lake.

"There's no need to go farther then the river," Toadstar said as he crossed the river again, careful not to fall into the water, "we can move towards the Twoleg's homes for today and mark that area of the territory. Tomorrow, we can do the rest."

"Sounds like a plan." Sneezenose nodded and started down the river, Snowcloud next to him. Stonepaw trotted behind the two and Toadstar took one last look across the river. The wind blew, shaking the reeds and grasses. For a moment, Toadstar thought he saw a flash of amber eyes through the grass, but when he blinked, they were gone.

"Toadstar, come on," Sneezenose called, the group farther up the river, "we don't have all day."

Toadstar looked back over before shaking his head and walked back towards his deputy.

* * *

Willowshine huffed as she dragged a large stick from out of the den they were going to use for the apprentices. Applefur rushed next to her, gripping the branch in her teeth as she flicked Willowshine's shoulder, telling her to settle back. Willowshine gave her a thankful glance and then walked out of the den, sitting down with a sigh. Her stomach was growing larger with each passing day it seemed, and she was starting to grow tired easily. She looked around the camp, her eyes lingering on the den they had cleared out before, a tunnel that lead underground into a large, spacious cavern. Roots hung from the ceiling and the ground was solid and cool under their paws, which would be an ideal location for future queens and kits.

Willowshine then looked at the medicine cats, tendrils of ivy covering it with a few small pieces of shrubbery outside, protecting it. She would miss attending to her clans wounds, miss speaking to StarClan every half-moon. But she knew she'd be helpful, teaching Snowcloud and the following medicine cats. She'd never be a full medicine cat, Willowshine knew, but she would also never be a warrior. She was something in between, and she wanted to remain that way, something new to Clan life it seemed, although Leafpool seemed to have made it work as a warrior, despite her struggles. Maybe overtime the queen would be able to learn the warrior code and warrior way of life fully, before joining StarClan, or whomever watched over them.

"Willowshine," Applefur said breathlessly as the she-cat looked over the queens shoulder, "My StarClan ...,"

Willowshine turned around and inhaled sharply at the sight of a small, dirty orange tom standing in the center of camp, body covered with cuts and bite marks. His ear was torn with a deep V and one of his eyes were swollen shut from a gash over it. The other one was large and a dull blue. He couldn't have been more then five moons, maybe six. He was thin and short, tiny.

"Oh my," Willowshine whispered, running to the kit with Applefur right behind her. The kit swayed a little, his single eye rolling in the back of his head as he began to fall.

"I got you," Applefur said softly, catching the kit, her teeth clinging into his scruff. He gave out a moan, his injured bleeding more.

"Come on," Willowshien said, "Snowcloud's not here, I will care for him."

* * *

Light awoke to the smell of fresh kill. Storm was nowhere to be seen, but two mice lay a few paw stepsaway. The kits at her belly where begging to wake up as well, the largest of the bunch, a black-and-white tom, Swift, was the first to jump up and yowl happily at the sight of the fresh kill. Light purred with amusement, tail flicking around.

"Save some for your brother and sister," she said softly as the tom tugged the tail of the larger mouse, pulling it out and taking a large bite from it.

"But I'm hungry," he sighed, closing his eyes as he ate the mouse, "and it feels like it has been moons since we had a fresh mouse!"

"You're exaggerating," the she-kit said, her creamy pelt fluffed up from her rest, "and Fire needs it the most. You know he's sick."

"I'm not _sick_," the ginger kit said before his nose twitched and he sneezed. The others purred in amusement as Fire grumbled and made his way to the mouse with his sister, Minnow. Light purred happily as she watched her kits eat. She stood up herself, shaking her long fur out before walking to the second mouse and eating it. The kits soon began to laugh and jump about, smiling happily and playing. Swift batted at a broken reed, claws slashing the sensitive top of the plant.

"I see you're having fun," a deep voice came from behind and the kits laughed happily at the sight of their father, running to him and tackling the tom. Storm purred happily and Light settled, watching with admiration in her eyes. The day seemed perfect, her kits and their father playing, their bellies full, and a new territory that seemed free of troubles, a place they could settle and create a home.

She froze, though, once a wind swept over them, a strong scent carried with it. Light froze, her pelt pricking at the smell and she hissed, running towards her kits and mate. Storm looked up, all happiness draining from his eyes as he recognized the smell as well. Storm gave her one look before scooping Swift up by his scruff as Light took the other two in her jaws. The bark of the dogs suddenly surrounded them and the mates ran off quickly, kits dangling in their jaws. The tall grasses covered them, and they darted through the trees. There mass amount of foliage made it easier for them to get out of sight of the dogs, but the two knew their were still on their tails.

Light ran up next to Storm, giving him a hard look before her nose twitched. The tom nodded. Light took the lead, leaping over a large log, the kits mewling in her jaws. She could hear the rush of the river already and the soil's growing dampness told her she'd arrive to her destination soon.

The dogs were close and Light sped up, skidding to a stop when they arrived to the edge of the river. She dropped the kits down, nosing them to swim across the river. Storm stopped next to her, pushing Swift into the river and telling him to help his siblings before the two mates turned around and faced the dogs.

* * *

When Toadstar arrived back to camp with the patrol, he wash't expecting to see a beat up kit laying in the newly found medicine cat den. Applefur had run off to get some moss for nests, which made Toadstar a little uncomfortable know she was alone, and Willowshine was busy fixing up herbs for the kits wounds.

"Sneezenose, take Stonepaw hunting," Toadstar said, flicking his tail towards the two, "try to get as much as you can. I want to have enough for use for the night. Who knows if anyone else is going to show up."

Sneezenose nodded and flicked his tail for Stonepaw to follow. The gray tabby's eyes lingered on the kit before he turned and followed Sneezenose out of the den. Willowshine dampened some moss in one of the pools at the end of the den, resting it on the kits head. Snowcloud was muttering about how she should have gotten some more cobwebs. Willowshine ran her tail down the she-cats spine, soothing her, before nodding towards the den entrance. Toadstar followed her out. His mate walked over to the pool of water in the center of the camp, and she settled down. Toadstar sat next to her, resting his tail atop hers.

"He just kinda fell in," she murmured, "or at least, I think he did. Applefur noticed him first."

"I'm sure he will be just fine."

"I know, I know ...,"

"Then what is it?" He gave her a concerned look, but she continued to look at the water. "You can tell me."

"I just ... where is his mother? Or father? When I saw him, all I could think about were our kits."

"Oh, Willowshine ...,"

She smiled gently and pressed herself into his shoulder. The tom licked the top of her head, resting his chin on it. She sighed, closing her eyes. "Do you think we should tell them about their homeland? About the original Clans?"

"Maybe we will one day," Toadstar said, watching as Applefur returned, simply nodding towards the two before disappearing inside the nursery, "but we don't have to dwindle on that right now."

"I guess we just have to worry about what we're going to be eating tomorrow, huh?"

"I suppose," the leader purred with amusement and then his ears flicked as her heard the sound of someone coming into camp through the tunnels.

"That's my _tail_ you mouse brain," a tiny voice hissed. Sneezenose emerged, rolling his eyes as three kits tumbled out from behind him, playing. Next was a creamy she-cat and a gray tabby tom. Stonepaw followed them, holding the tails of mice in his jaws as he balanced a dead rabbit on his back. Toadstar wanted to laugh, but the sight of so many new faces stunned him to silence.

"Swift, Minnow, stop playing with your brother," the cream she-cat told them sternly. Two of the kits jumped off the third mumbling an apology. The ginger kit sneezed a few times before glaring to his siblings.

"Is that a sneezing kit I hear," Willowshine purred in amusement, "or a roaring lion?"

"Obviously a lion!" the kit squealed, his eyes shinning, "I'm Fire, and I'm going to be the best lion ever!"

"Easy there King of the Forest," the older tabby purred, giving the kit an affectionate look, "you don't want to wear yourself out with that cold."

"Snowcloud," Toadstar shouted, looking over his shoulder. The white she-cat head popped out of the den for a moment, wide eyes blinking as she looked at the new comers. The kit, Fire, sneezed once more and Snowcloud let out a light noise before disappearing once more.

"I'm Light," the creamy she-cat said, "and this is my mate, Storm, and our kits, Swift, Minnow, and Fire."

"I found them by the river," Sneezenose said, eyes trained on Stonepaw as the tom dumped the prey into their fresh-kill pile, which held only a jay bird before the two went hunting, "there were some dogs attacking them and their kits, so we helped."

"It's greatly appreciated," Storm rumbled, nodding to Toadstar, "I'm guessing you're the leader here?"

"Yes, I'm Toadstar," he nodded to the cats, "and Sneezenose is my deputy."

"A Clan," Light hummed, looking around the camp. Her claws flexed as if she were uncomfortable with her surroundings, but she purred, "I met a Clan once in my life. SkyClan."

"An old Clan," Willowshine said, "I remember Mothwing telling me about them."

"I stayed with them for a few moons," Light said, tail curling around her paws, "learned the Clan way before leaving."

"I have some herbs for the little ones coughing," Snowcloud remerged, her words muffed by the herbs in her jaws. She trotted over to the kit and he looked at her with wide eyes. As she fed the kit the herbs, Toadstar flicked his tail for Storm and Light to follow him. The kits tottered off, jumping on Stonepaw who looked startled, but quickly adapted to his situation and played with the kits.

"We came from our own Clans," Toadstar started, "from around a lake a few days travel from here. We left because ... we didn't see eye to eye with certain things."

Willowshine scoffed next to him, pressing her pelt against his. The tom smiled fondly to her before continuing.

"So we left and started our own Clan, SoulClan. Stonepaw, he was a kitty pet that we met along the way, as well as Snowcloud. They gladly joined our Clan. I understand that you and your family just arrived, but the offer is given to you as well, to become part of our Clan."

"The honor is all ours," Storm said, chucklingly gently.

"I don't know if we will stay though," Light said, looking around once more, "maybe once our kits are old enough, but ...,"

"No worries," Toadstar purred, "with the way things are going around here, and all the open space, I wouldn't be surprised if you wanted to journey out yourself."

"Thank you," Light purred.

"In the mean time, I will let you get settled. The warriors den is over there, and Willowshine can bring you to the nursery."

Light and Willowshine trotted off as Storm nodded to Toadstar, turning and walking towards the warriors den. Toadstar huffed, closing his eyes as he took in his surroundings. They were going to make a clan.

* * *

When the kit finally woke up, two suns had pasted. Toadstar was running over the border patrol with Applefur, Sneezenose, Stonepaw, and Storm, when Snowcloud had trotted over with the kit on her heels. His blue eyes were wide with wonder, and his pelt was puffed with excitement, despite the cobwebs tangled in it. He peered up to Toadstar with his eyes, a little _O_ forming on his mouth. He chuckled and nodded to the kit before dismissing the patrol. He turned towards the kit and settled, waiting for him to speak.

"This is Tiny," Snowcloud said, peering down to the kit for a moment, "he told me all about how he came down here."

"Really? Care to share, kit?" Toadstar asked, smirking to the orange ball of fluff.

"I was running from Twolegs. They took my mother and siblings, but I got away. I ran through some bramble bushes, which is how a I got all these scratches, but then I fell down into here and ... now I'm ... here, I guess."

Toadstar purred in amusement at the kit's rambling. Tiny fidgeted, his eyes trailing over to where Light's kits were playing outside of the nursery, Willowshine laying outside in the sun. Toadstar told him to run along and the kit trotted off, joining the others as the pretended they were fighting dogs. Toadstar shook his head and turned towards the entrance of the camp. Light walked in, two mice hanging from her jaws. She nodded to the leader before dropping the mice into the fresh-kill pile and walking off to see her kits.

"I wonder if one of them will be my apprentice," Snowcloud purred.

"I have a feeling they won't be staying very long," Toadstar sighed, "this doesn't seem like their kind of environment."

"Yes, I guess I can see what you mean. But, are you still going to give them Clan names?"

"Only if they want them," Toadstar stood, shaking his pelt out, "I'm going to go strengthen the bramble barrier at the entrance. Do you need any herbs?"

"Not that I know of, but if you see any cobwebs," Snowcloud nodded towards Tiny who was rolling around in the dirt with Fire. Toadstar nodded before leaving the camp.

* * *

Willowshine lay outside of the nursery, watching as Toadstar left camp and Snowcloud returned to the medicine cats den. Her attention was brought back towards the kits when Minnow let out a cry, her legs and belly wet from Swift pushing her into the pool of water in the center of camp. As Light walked over, she glared to her son before gripping her kit's scruff between her teeth and pulling Minnow out of the water.

"It seems you have quite the pawful," Willowshine purred, watching as Light settled down and began to lick Minnow's fur down.

"You should have seen them when they first opened their eyes," Light scoffed, "Storm and I couldn't get them to settle down to a good moon. I thought I had lost Swift one time, but he was hiding in a log because he swore he saw a monster in the middle of the forest."

Willowshine let out a gentle laugh, looking towards the biggest tom. He would make a fine warrior one day, if that's the path that was picked. Willowshine knew that Light was hesitant about staying the Clan. Storm, on the other hand, seemed to love Clan life. Earlier, Willowshine had see the tom chatting animatedly with Sneezenose about the patrol. He told the deputy about how the river lead to a thinner forest, and so when the patrol left, they headed in the direction that storm lead them.

"What about you," Light said, looking to Willowshine's belly, "are you ready to be a mother?"

"I guess I have to," Willowshine sighed, looking at her plump belly, "it was ... unexpected. I'm excited, I just never thought it would happen so soon."

"How long did you know each other?"

"We knew of each other for only a little, I had seen him at Gatherings, but I didn't formally met him until he came with his Clan mate, Tigerheart, onto our territory after they helped return water to the lake. Petalfur, she was a warrior from our Clan, went on the journey with them. There was another, Rippletail, but he died while on the journey. Toadfoot and Tigerheart came to help Petalfur break the news."

"And from then on?"

"No, no. There was an incident. I was near the boarder, collecting herbs, and a fox attacked. I didn't know what to do, I was only trained in herbs and basic battle fighting, but then he appeared and saved me. I knew I wouldn't make it to camp without closing the wounds, to I instructed him what to do. After that ... I'm not quite sure."

Light smiled gently before nosing Minnow to go back and play with her siblings and the new kit.

"I think you two are going to be excellent parents," Light said, watching her kits affectionately, "with the way you two act around one another ... your kits are going to be loved very much."

Willowshine purred happily and looked back towards the kits. One day soon, her kits would be playing outside of the nursery.

* * *

**SoulClan**

Leader: Toadstar - dark brown tom with green eyes

Deputy: Sneezenose - fluffy white-and-gray tom with blue eyes (Apprentice: Stonepaw)

Medicine Cat: Snowcloud - small, white she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors:

Applefur - mottled brown she-cat with green eyes

Storm - gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Apprentices:

Stonepaw - gray tabby tom with green eyes

Queens:

Willowshine - dark gray tabby she-cat with dark green eyes (Expecting Toadfoot's kits)

Light - creamy-white she-cat with amber eyes (Kits: Fire - ginger tom, Swift - large black and white tom, Minnow - cream she-cat)

Tinykit - dirty orange tom with blue eyes


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

* * *

"I say we end it along here," Storm said next to Toadstar. The gray tabby tom joined Toadstar and his deputy on the trip to develop the rest of the territory boundaries, "farther on are pine thickets and taller, thicker bushes. It would be harder to catch prey."

"Good idea," Sneezenose said, watching as his apprentice mark the boarder, "and for the size of our clan at the moment, along with the future kits to come, we should be just fine with this amount of territory."

"Let's hunt on our way back," Toadstar said, nodding to Stonepaw as he finished marking the boarder. Storm looked over his shoulder towards the dense forest as they walked farther away, the tom giving off an uneasy feeling. Toadstar nodded to Sneezenose, the deputy flicking his ear in acknowledgement before taking the lead and walking farther off with Stonepaw. "Is there something you need to tell me, Storm?"

"That area," the tabby started, shaking his head, "it's nothing important. A lot of rogues and strays roam around in there. A long time ago, there was a group there who thought they would take the entire area, but they were nothing like your group."

"Do they still run around?"

"No, they left a long time ago, but ... it's still not a very welcoming place. There was an area, an abandoned badger tunnel, they leads underground into some pathways. It's confusing, cats have gotten lost in there."

"We had something like that near our old territory," Toadstar hummed, "underground pathways that lead between the clans. It caused many troubling situations."

"These don't lead around the whole space, just this forest," Storm sighed, "when I was younger, my litter mates and I got out and I lost one of them down in the tunnels. It's not the safest or most fun place to be."

"I'll make sure the rest of the Clan knows," Toadstar nodded and then flicked his tail, "speaking of the Clan, have you and your mate discussed staying with us?"

"Light likes the idea of a Clan," Storm's whiskers twitched, "but, I don't think this is the right area for us."

"How old are your kits? Maybe we can apprentice them and once they have enough training, you can leave and maybe start your own Clan."

"That sounds like an interesting idea," Storm purred, "I don't think I could ever be a leader, though."

"Not you, Light," Toadstar said and the other tom stopped, tilting his head, "I've talked to her a few times over the past few suns, and she seems to understand the way we live very easily, naturally. She has a good head on her shoulders."

"I see," Storm murmured, "Light has always been a strong she-cat, she's good with leadership duties. But making our own Clan ...,"

"Just think about it," Toadstar said, "I can give you your warrior ceremonies tomorrow morning, so you have time to talk. You are welcomed to stay as long as you wish."

* * *

"And, what do we use to help milk?" Willowshine asked, watching as Snowcloud sorted through the herbs in her den.

"Borage. It can also bring down fevers."

"Good," Willowshine purred and then winced as the kits kicked in her belly. She looked down, purring gently at her swollen belly. "Maybe I should head back to the nursery."

The queen stood up, heavy with kits. Snowcloud walked next to her, the she-cat's shoulders brushing every once in a while. The two had gotten closer, good friends after Snowcloud took up the medicine cat role. Now, whenever Willowshine wasn't with Toadstar talking about the Clan, or watching Light's kits, she was with the young medicine cat.

"It shouldn't be too long now," Willowshine purred, "I'm ready for these kits to join our clan."

"I was that big when I had these three," Light purred from the mouth of the den, watching the kits play and jump around. Willowshine purred and laid down, sighing happily.

"We are going to have some more kits soon?" Fire asked, the ginger tom's eyes wide. "Swift and Minnow are getting boring, and Tinykit is always trying to follow Toadstar around."

"Yes, you'll have some friends soon," Willowshine purred, "but they wont be able to play with you right away."

"Aww," the three siblings all slumped and Willowshine purred in amusement. Across the camp, Tinykit was passing in front of the camp entrance. Willowshine felt her heart warm at the sight of the small tom being so dedicated to the leader. She purred happily at the sight of the small kit jumping when Stonepaw came through the entrance with fresh-kill in his jaws. Toadstar was the last to come through, and he looked down to the kit. Toadstar leaned down, the two talking before Toadstar flicked the kits ear with his tail, turning and walking to his den with Sneezenose close behind.

"He's going to be a good father," Light purred, "he's already so good with Tinykit, he'll be even better with his own kits."

Willowshine nodded and adjusted herself, laying on her side. Snowcloud sat next to her, she she-cat gently prodding at her stomach. She hummed in satisfaction, telling Willowshine to take it easy for the next days until the kits come.

A rustle from the front of the camp drew everyone's attention and Tinykit was the one who got hit first.

A small, tabby she-cat tumbled down the camp entrance and into Tinykit. The two let out large grunts as they tumbled a few tail lengths before Tinykit was flat on his stomach, the she-cat on top of him. The entire camp stared, blinking at how odd it was that Tinykit would be taken down by as she-cat who had a similar entrance to him.

"Leaf! What did I say about -," A gruff voice came from the tunnel and a large, built dark ginger tom walked out, dirt from the tunnel clinging to his pelt. He was scared terribly and his eyes were narrowed threateningly, looking to the she-cat. He stopped only because of the many pairs of eyes on him and he looked around, shocked at the sight of so many cats. Two more toms followed him, only slightly larger then the she-cat.

"Sorry Dad," the tabby muttered, standing up and shaking her pelt out.

"Apologize," he nodded to Tinykit who was standing up as well.

"Sorry for tumbling into you," she sighed, turning to the tom.

"I'm sorry, but who are you exactly?" Storm asked, walking towards them.

"The name's Crush," the orange tabby said, "and I'm sorry for walking into your ... camp, it looks like."

"It's quite alright," Toadstar emerged from his den now, standing above them all before hopping down and walking over, "I'm Toadstar, leader of SoulClan."

"Clan, huh?" Crush muttered, "I was in one of those a long time ago."

"Daaaad," Leaf, the tabby whined, "no more stories."

"I assume your father tells a lot of stories?" Toadstar purred, "Do you mind if I hear a story of his?"

Leaf shrugged and turned to the other toms that followed her father in, the three looking to one another. Stonepaw trotted over, nodding to Toadstar. "I can take them out if you want."

Toadstar nodded and flicked his tail, Sneezenose following the group of three kits and Stonepaw. Toadstar and Crush walked towards the leaders den. Willowshine felt something in her chest tighten at the sight of the orange tom, his pelt covered with scars, ears torn, and his claws long. Crush seemed rough, and when he said he was part of a Clan, it made her think of the one Clan her home was manipulated by.

* * *

"Are those your kits?" Toadstar asked once him and Crush entered his den.

"Leaf is, the other two, Nicholas and Simon I picked up along the way." Crush settled down, Toadstar sitting across from him. "My mate passed away shortly after giving birth to Leaf and her siblings, but the winter took them as well. I've been raising Leaf since."

"You said you were a part of a Clan?"

"BloodClan."

Toadstar felt his hackles raise at the mention of the Clan. He wasn't born yet, but his mother told stories about the rise and fall of Scourge, leader of BloodClan. But, they had been wiped out after Firestar and the other leaders joined together to defend their forest. There was no way the Clan could still be thriving after so long.

"You know of them?" Crush asked, surprised.

"Many moons ago they attacked my Clan," Toadtsar mumbled, "Well, the Clans I and Willowshine, my mate, use to be part of. This was before our journey to the lake, but the entire story would take ... a while to tell. I do know of BloodClan, but I thought they would have been gone by now."

"They are," Crush nodded, "I was young when i was with them, born into it, and I know what you're talking about. Someone else took control after Scourge died, and the Clan thrived for a while, moving to the forest to even live like your old Clans. But, illnesses broke through and we didn't know what to do, BloodClan dispersed and they are no longer a threat."

"A Clanmate of mine, Storm, he told me there were tunnels in the territory," Toadstar searched the toms eyes who looked uneasy, "and I'm guessing when he said they were confusing he wasn't lying."

"The tunnels are ... they're not safe. They expand over the pine forest and go deep underground. It's dark, darker then you can imagine. Cats go in and don't come out. But ...,"

"But what?"

"It has a drawing, an ... alluring sense. Everyone knows the tunnels are a bad place, but they still go. Cats get lost down there all the time."

"Would you be able to show me them?"

Crush seemed a little uneasy at the thought. Toadstar watched at the tom's tail flicked a couple of times, the orange tabby;s ear twitching with thought. His whiskers twitched and when the sound of his kits echoed into the camp, the group returning from the forest, he looked over his shoulder, thinking deeply.

"Only if me and the little ones can stay," Crush said, looking back to Toadstar, "I lived Clan life before, but I feel like your Clan is different from BloodClan."

"I was going to offer just the same thing," Toadstar purred, amused, "if you wish to live Clan life, then I'll announce your names tomorrow morning. Give you time to talk to your kits."

Crush nodded, muttering a thanks before the two left the den. Toadstar stood at the mouth of his den, watching at the large, pale ginger tom joined the three old kits, nodding towards one of the holes in the wall of the camp, one that they didn't claim as a den, and the four walked into it. Stonepaw and Sneezenose were standing over the fresh kill pile, nosing through to find something to eat. Snowcloud was trotting back to her den from the nursery, old moss in her mouth. Since there was only Stonepaw, she took up some of the chores around camp, like cleaning nests.

The four younger kits squealed from outside of the nursery. They weren't too much younger the Crush's, only about a moon, but Toadstar could already see the maturity within the three Crush accompanied. Fire, Swift, and Minnow were giggling as they watched Tinykit chase after a falling leaf, the small ginger tom's fur bristled with determination. Light lay near by with Storm, the tom whispering to her as she nodded along. Willowshine was no where to be seen, but he knew she was probably resting. The idea of their kits being born soon made his chest feel warm with love.

His Clan was growing, thriving even, and Toadstar could never feel any prouder.

* * *

The camp had ben raided. Technically, it wasn't even a true camp. They weren't even a Clan, not yet, but still, their small outpost hat been raided and the stench of fox covered it. Smokey stood at the entrance, a simple opening within a small bramble bush surrounded area, and let the scent attack his sense. He and Robin had gone out hunting, catching only two mice within the dense forest, and had left Autumn with Night. But he was just a medicine cat, Autumn, and the sight of him laying on the ground, wounded gravely, caused Smokey the same amount of pain as it did when he spotted Night's nest.

"Smokey," Robin's raspy voice came from behind the tom as the mice fell from his mouth, "Smokey, we have to get Autumn out of here."

"Night," he muttered, walking over to the nest, where his mate lay dead, deep wounds covering her body, which was curled over two, lifeless kits. His kits. "Wolf ... Cinder ... they're gone."

"We need to leave," Robin said, "the foxes, they could come back-,"

"We shouldn't have left," the tom howled in despair, falling and pushing his muzzle into the dead, black furred she-cat, "we should have stayed. We should have gone hunting in the morning."

"Smokey, Autumn is-,"

"I don't care," the tom hissed, whipping around, "he didn't protect them, he didn't-,"

"He's a medicine cat," Robin hissed back, the black she-cat glaring at the dark gray tabby with fierce, brown eyes, "he's only had a little battle training, and he's going to die if we ... if we don't do _something_."

Smokey looked to his dead mate and kits, a patch of ginger fur caught in Night's claws showed that she'd fought back. That's why he always liked her, always loved her. Her strength and dedication, ever since the day they met as kits in these pine forests, she had been snappy and quick to decisions, but never once did she back down from her word. And, he knew if she was here, she'd tell him to stop being mouse dung and help the only cat who was alive.

"Smokey," Robin now sounded desperate, the she-cat now holding her brother up with one shoulder, the tom's back leg bent awkwardly sholder wounded gravely, "we need to go."

He took one last look to his mate and kits, pressed his nose against each of their pelts, and then stood.

"There's a river not too far," he said gruffly, something in his eyes changing as he helped hold Autumn up as well, "let's go wash his wounds."

* * *

**SoulClan**

Leader: Toadstar - dark brown tom with green eyes

Deputy: Sneezenose - fluffy white-and-gray tom with blue eyes (Apprentice: Stonepaw)

Medicine Cat: Snowcloud - small, white she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors:

Applefur - mottled brown she-cat with green eyes

Storm - gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Crush - rugged orange scared tom with orange eyes

Apprentices:

Stonepaw - gray tabby tom with green eyes

Leaf - pale brown tabby she-cat with white chest and paws

Nicholas -black tom with amber eyes

Simon - pale gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Queens:

Willowshine - dark gray tabby she-cat with dark green eyes (Expecting Toadfoot's kits)

Light - creamy-white she-cat with amber eyes (Kits: Fire - ginger tom, Swift - large black and white tom, Minnow - cream she-cat)

Tinykit - dirty orange tom with blue eyes

**Cats Outside of Clan**

Smokey - mottled gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Robin - black she-cat with brown paws and brown eyes

Autumn - ginger-golden tom


End file.
